Darkness
by BeTheRevolution
Summary: After a savage beating, young Harry Potter cries out of help. He's not gonna like where it comes from however. Eventual Harry/Daphne


_Hello hello hello! How's everyone doing? This one's been a long time coming, but I've been putting it off because I didn't think that it would be worth much; however after reading it once more I decided that it's gonna be the best I can make it right now, so without further ado, my first foray into the amazing wizarding world of Harry Potter. Enjoy._

_Darkness. _

_Surrounding him, pitch black is all he sees. Fumbling his way through the thick tar like darkness, he suddenly trips and falls on grass wet with the early morning dew. He looks around and sees what looks like a firework show exploding all around at once. Cherry red, sky blue, sunset oranges, and sickly green fly across the open fields. In the background, a once majestic castle is crumbling to the ground. Standing up, he feels a stick slide into his hand. Looking down at the object in his hand, he sees a beautiful piece of smoky grey wood that couldn't be longer than a foot and was covered in knots. Closing his eyes, he feels the power of the stick thrumming in harmony with his own, synchronizing and melding into one. Realizing this stick was a wand, his wand, he reopened his eyes. As he opened his eyes once more, he hears a shout of panic. Whirling around, he sees a man in a full black cloak with a silver mask on top of his head; just beneath him lies a girl, no, a woman, who looked no older than he was. The woman, fighting with all her might, using both tooth and nail to no avail, manages to make a brief momentary eye contact through her platinum blonde hair, asking for, pleading for help. Enraged, he shouts out something, and a deep purple light flies out of his stick towards the man. It hits home, and he falls to the ground, convulsing on the ground and scratching at his neck in an attempt to get air. He fails and twitches once more, then stillness and silence falls. The girl manages to stand up, looks towards the man and nods. She runs off towards more fighting and shouting. He chases after her. _

_Suddenly, he finds himself in a corridor. At the end lies a door with a knob directly in the middle. Fighting against the urge not to, he opens it anyway. Inside lies a battle. He counts 20 different pairs of people fighting but sees the all black cloak and silver masks again. Something in the corner of his eye makes him turn. He turns toward it and sees Sirius and a woman battling on a dais, sending bursts of light back and forth at each other at incredible speeds that he can barely keep up with. Sirius looks down at him and gives a smirk that offers comfort to a loved one. But his face becomes shocked and falls backward into an arch. Howling with rage, he propels himself up to the dais with a quick spell and begins to fight with the woman. They trade spells, jinxes, and curses with each other hoping to catch the other off guard to end the battle. Both seeks the death of the other, but for different reasons. She seeks victory for pleasure, he fights for revenge; for not just himself, but many others who have suffered. Seeing an opening, he sends a maroon spell and while his opponent blocks it, a sickly emerald green light comes out of his wand again, and the woman falls to the floor, shock on her face as she falls to the stone-cold floor. Unexpectedly, he falls too, and his body convulses with an unimaginable pain. Willing himself to stand, he stumbles towards one particular man; The man who fears Death. _

_The man, if you could call him that, had the skin of an albino snake with blood red eyes. Possessing no visible nose, he truly looked like a snake with two legs. The man hissed, but another, older man stepped in between the two. He turned his head and said something, but the man was unable to decipher it. The older man just barley flicked his wrist, and the man flew back out of the way, heading towards a brick wall that was fast approaching. The moment before impact, he closed his eyes praying to someone, anyone who would listen, for one more chance. _

_When he opened his eyes, expecting to be flattened against a solid concrete wall, he was instead standing in front of a beautiful, ordinate mirror. Alongside him was a man in a long black cloak, with a turban made from purple cloth on top of his head. Something under the turban hissed something, something only the man could hear. In his reflection in the mirror, he saw himself smirking, pulling a blood red stone out of his right pocket. A weight appeared, and he heard a voice in the distance that was fast approaching, a snake like voice, coming straight for him. _

_"__**Haaary Potter. I'm coming for you! HAAARY POTTER! I will finish what I started!" **_

_Suddenly, he was whirled around to see the same snake-like man from before staring straight into his emerald green eyes. _

_**"You're mine now, Harry Potter." He whispered seductively into Harry's ear.**_

_Darkness fell over his eyes and became king once again._

1992, Surrey, London, United Kingdom

_10-year-old Harry Potter lived in Privet Drive #4 his entire life. He was in the loving care of his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, if you could call it that. Alongside his Aunt and Uncle was his cousin, Dudley Dursley, who was a great big whale of a 11-year-old. Harry assumed loved ones didn't have to every single chore in the house, without failure, before the patriarch came home from work. Skinny little Harry Potter wouldn't say he was abused by the Dursley's, but he didn't appreciate what they did to him. Forced starvation, poor hygiene, cramped living space were just a few things on the list that Harry had to endure. He knew he would gain his freedom one day. But he just didn't know when. That day was approaching faster than either Harry or the Dursley's would think._

Harry Potter awoke from his nightmare with a cold sweat on his forehead. He remembered the flashes of light, and weird stick in his hand, and most of all, the creepy snake like man who claimed he was coming to get Harry. While Harry was pondering his thoughts, he failed to hear his Aunt rapping on his door to get his attention. Suddenly, the door was thrown open by his Uncle Vernon, who grabbed Harry by the hair on his head. Pain erupted and young Harry grabbed at the hand that was holding him up in an attempt to stop the pain from happening.

"Did you not hear your Aunt boy?" Vernon said, throwing spittle into Harry's face and slapping him for good measure, "Get up and fix Dudley's birthday breakfast!"

As soon as Vernon dropped Harry, Harry gingerly tried fixing his hair before giving trying to fix the mop on his head, grabbed his glasses and moved into the kitchen and started cracking eggs, frying bacon, and toasting toast. As the food began cooking, Harry rushed about the kitchen grabbing all the cutlery, glasses and each Dursley's choice of breakfast drink and sat them down in front of the respective owner. Vernon got a cup of jet-black coffee with a splash of whiskey (Helps him at work, or so he says), Marge drank a cup of tea with three sugars, no cream, and Dudley received two cups of orange juice. When everything was finished, he portioned out the food as it always has been, with Vernon and Dudley getting at least four eggs, 3 strips of bacon, and 3 pieces of toast cut diagonally each. His aunt barely ate an egg and a strip of bacon, and meanwhile Harry was lucky to get an egg or a slice of toast. Zoning out while eating his meager breakfast, thinking about his nightmare, Vernon and Petunia were arguing about what to do with Harry today, because today was Duddikinns' special day, his 12th birthday.

"We will not bring the boy with us today so he can do his freakishness in public!" Vernon exclaimed while taking a large gulp of his coffee. "Why can't that Figg woman across the street watch him?" He then asked.

"She broke her leg a few days ago, Vernon! Marge absolutely despises the boy so that one is out as well; I will not let him stay in my house by himself. We have no choice to bring the boy with us!" Petunia replied.

Grumbling to himself, Vernon ordered Harry to clean his mess and to go get dressed. Complying with Vernon's order, Harry walked back to his cupboard to grab his toiletries for his morning hygiene when he noticed the morning mail lying on the floor. He picked it up and started sorting to how Uncle Vernon wanted it. As Harry moved an invitation from Mr. and Mrs. Bech to the back, a special envelope fell from the stack onto the floor. Harry picked it up to read who it was addressed to. Harry became shocked when he noticed that it was addressed to him. The thick envelope, which had to be made from some old parchment or something, had green stylized ink on the front reading…

_Mr. Harry Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Staircase _

_4 Privet Drive _

_Little Whinging, Surrey, London_

Still in shock from actually receiving a letter (to HIM!) Harry failed to notice his fat cousin running up behind him. Dudley slammed his shoulder into Harry, knocking the boy and the letter to the ground. Although Dudley was stupid, he did pick up on the letter that his younger cousin dropped. Picking it up, Dudley began to mock him when he read the front, shocked by what he read. Harry, now recovered, saw that Dudley had his hands on his (HIS!) mail.

"Dudley, give me that! That's my mail!" Harry hissed

"Make me freak! Just wait till I tell Mum and Dad!" Dudley replied, giggling once he finished. Harry attempted to grab the letter before his fat ass of a cousin ran back to the kitchen, but Dudley just pushed Harry onto the ground once more and gleefully ran back into the kitchen. Laying on the foyer floor, Harry waited for a single moment, before he heard what he feared, yet knew was going to happen.

"BOY!" his Uncle exclaimed before picking him up and pushing him roughly into the front door. "What exactly is a FREAK like you doing acting like you get mail like us regular people? Answer me Boy before I beat the answer out of you!"

"Uncle Vernon, I just picked up the mail and saw it I swear! It was in the pile of mail; I didn't do anything else!" Harry hurriedly explained to his furious uncle, who was quickly turning an ugly shade of purple, similar to his nightmare from last night.

"I'm warning you boy here and now. If you do anything today, and I mean anything freakish in nature, I'm going to beat it out of you, on my blessed mother's soul." Vernon whispered in Harry's ear. Vernon dropped Harry on the ground none to gently and stormed back to the kitchen to finish his coffee. Slightly turning his head, he repeated himself for Harry to get dressed. Harry hurriedly ran upstairs to get dressed.

An hour later, which only seemed like minutes to Harry, the Dursley's, Harry, and one of Dudley's friends, Piers Polkiss were riding in Uncle Vernon's Vauxhall Astra that Vernon proudly bought brand new just two weeks prior as a reward for himself; the car was heading towards the local zoo, where they were having a discounted entrance fee for Dudley's birthday, also none knew that besides Vernon. Every few minutes, Harry, who was sandwiched between the youngest Dursley and Piers felt his Uncle's eyes on him watching and waiting for an excuse to carry out on his threat from earlier. Time passed, and 30 minutes later, Vernon Dursley parked in the front row of parking, closest to the entrance, proclaiming "Only the best for my boy's special day!" to all those in earshot. Those bystanders were disgusted when they realized that Vernon had parked in a handicap parking zone. Not caring about others opinion, he waited until everyone but Harry was out of the car.

"Just remember what I told you earlier Boy." Vernon menacingly said to Harry, poking him in the chest for good measure.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry replied meekly, swearing to himself to not to do anything at all today.

The crew entered the zoo with Dudley and Piers running around, shoving people out of their way to get closer to all the animals, Petunia turning her nose up at all the common riffraff she was being forced to intermingle with, Vernon watching Harry like a hawk watches its prey, and Harry only moving when having to catch up to Dudley and Piers. The group did this for the entire day, and as the day wound down and Harry successfully not doing anything, the group moved into the reptile exhibit. In a tighter, enclosed space, the Dursley group was forced to interact in a closer manner than they did outside. Dudley ran from enclosure to enclosure, looking for something in particular when he stopped in front of the Burmese Python exhibit. Pressing his face against the glass, Dudley started to knock on the glass, hoping to rile up the still snake. Giving up once he realized the snake wouldn't budge, he took off further down to another exhibit. Harry taking his time catching up, stopped at the same exhibit and leaned his head against the glass gently and sighed heavily.

"I see that you're a prisoner too, huh? I know what that's like back at my home. I guess you can call it my exhibit too." Harry said at the snake, not expecting a response. Suddenly, the snake picked his head up and looked at Harry. In he back of his mind, Harry heard a voice but couldn't tell where it came from.

"_Yessss, SSSSSpeaker. I wissssssh for freedom, to hunt and live with othersssss of my kind."_

"You can talk?" Harry asked the snake.

"_Only to a sssssselect few SSSSSpeaker."_

Harry began to reply to the snake what it meant by select few, when he was pushed to the ground by Dudley for the third time that day. Looking up at his whale of a cousin, Harry focused on the glass that Dudley was pounding on, and suddenly it vanished! Harry laughed when Dudley flipped over the railing and fell into the snake enclosure. Dudley shrieked when the snake slithered over him and when the snake was out of his cage, it slithered over to boy that was still on the floor. Picking up its head so it was eye level with Harry, he heard the same voice from earlier once again.

_Thank you, SSSSSSpeaker. I can tassssste freedom. _

The snake turned away from Harry and began moved towards the exit hissing at anyone still inside the building and in its way. Once Harry finished laughing, he got up and moved towards his cousin to help him out when he was grabbed by his uncle from behind who leaned over and whispered, "I've got you now freak. You're mine when we get back home." Roughly letting go of Harry, Vernon hurried towards the enclosure to get his son out. Worry fell on Harry, who suddenly wished that the was like that snake who was well on its way to freedom.

Once the Dursley's got home from the Zoo, Piers was picked up by his parents, and Petunia was upstairs trying to help her Duddikinns clean off the "filth" from the zoo upstairs, Harry went into the kitchen and put on the afternoon tea and started to bake biscuits to go with the tea. Some minutes passed, and Harry began to worry where Vernon was in the house. Removing his thought from that, Harry took the tea off the stove fire and removed the biscuits from the oven and set them up in the tea tray in the way his Aunt liked. Just as soon as he set the tray down on the living room table, Harry was grabbed on his shoulder and spun around by his Uncle, who was getting the same shade of purple as he was earlier.

"That's it! I'm tired of you and your freakishness inside of my household! All the unexplained weirdness that happens here comes from you boy, and you can't even deny it anymore! That female teacher at school was a one-off, I bet she was a freak too! No respectable woman is still single at her age. I bet she's a fag. I can't believe they let that kind of people teach. The school roof was an embarrassing moment for me and your Aunt, along with that, I lost a very important business client that day because I had to miss a meeting for your scrawny, pathetic, freakish ass! I'm through with all this silly business! I swore on the day we took you in I'd beat the freak out of you and today you gave me the excuse for it! I'm glad you've given me reason for this, I really am."

Suddenly, a fist the size of an apple impacted Harry's face, breaking his nose and his glasses, a piece from the glass cutting his face below his eye. Harry dropped to the ground and a foot impacted his arm and then his chest. A sickening crack was heard as another foot landed on his hand and wrist. Sobbing from the pain, Harry pleaded with his Uncle to stop, but his Uncle didn't hear him. Blows kept raining down on the boy, fists hitting his chest, arms, stomach and any unprotected area. A reprieve from the physical abuse came but soon ended when the sound of a belt being pulled from the loops of a pair of pants. Out of nowhere, pain erupted on his back like Harry had never felt before as the buckle made contact on the first lash and then the second, and third and fourth until Harry lost count. Vernon stopped when he could no longer hear a sound from the boy. Wheezing from the physical exertion, Vernon grabbed Harry by the bloody shirt on his back and heaved him into his cupboard and locking it behind him.

"Let's see how that makes the boy react." Vernon muttered to himself as he walked into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of whiskey on the rocks.

In his cupboard, Harry was whimpering from the pain that was pounding all around his body. Managing to turn over to get off his back, a tear was shed from his eye, and Harry prayed that someone, anyone would come and break him free from his hell. Closing his eyes, his last thoughts before sleep took control was to ask for help from anyone that would be able.

Once again, Darkness defeated Light, and Sleep became the ruler of all.


End file.
